Dime que me amas
by Avatar Girl Emperatriz
Summary: Smoker x Tashigi! feliz cumpleaños Smoker, un poco tarde pero lo subí este mes. en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Smoker tashsgi no aparece... ¿podrá Smoker oir las palabras que tanto desea escuchar? lean y juzguen, reviews porfa soy nueva,


Atención: One Piece no me pertenece (si lo fuera estos dos ya estarían juntos igual que luffy y nami jiji)

Su autor es Eichiro Oda. Dedicado a todos los fans de Smoker y Tashigi, lean y disfruten.

**DIME QUE ME AMAS**

Un gran barco con velas de la marina había sido anclado en el muelle de una isla de verano en los mares de la gran línea. Todo estaba siendo preparado, un gran banquete en el interior del enorme navío para celebrar el cumpleaños del capitán Smoker; aunque a este no le hiciera la menor gracia la idea por supuesto. Sin embargo Hina había insistido, según ella porque era una fecha especial para toda la tripulacion. Smoker decidió dejarla y seguir el juego ya que era imposible hacer cambiar de opinión a la dama, claro que esa no era para el la mejor manera de pasar su día de cumpleaños... el tenia otra cosa en mente...además ¿a quien mas le importaría una fecha como aquella? A nadie, según el.

Pues en eso se equivocaba. En el poblado a la orilla del muelle una joven caminaba por la calle principal mirando los anaqueles en las tiendas. Buscando algo especial para esa persona que tanto quería.

-"tiene que haber algo que le guste...pero que?"-pensaba Tashigi mientras se paraba frente a una tienda donde algo llamo su atención. Se trataba de un encendedor de plata gruesa con el grabado de una espada.

La chica no lo pensó 2 dos veces y entro en la tienda, mirando su reloj se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, se había pasado buscando ese obsequio especial y se había olvidado que la recepción era a las siete.

-podría darse prisa señor?- pregunto apresurada la joven sargento

-quieres que le grabe algo al encendedor pequeña? –le dijo el Anciano que atendía la tienda sonriente.

-a-ah, si... podría grabarle...un nombre?

-escríbelo en ese papel y lo tendré listo en media hora.

La chica pensó que así tendría tiempo de arreglarse y luego venir por el regalo, así que se fue a prisa hacia el barco. Mientras tanto Hina trataba de convencer a Smoker de que se pusiera un traje o al menos una camisa decente, puesto que había invitado a algunas grandes personalidades de la marina y "no podían ver al festejado en esas fachas" pero el parecía no estar de acuerdo con Hina.

-Smoker-kun, no seas caprichoso y vístete de una vez. Los invitados no tardan en llegar.

-no quiero usar esa cosa Hina, siento que me ahoga la corbata...además TU los invitaste no yo!

-es porque ahora que serás ascendido a comodoro, necesitas conocer a tus colegas Smoker-kun, y que mejor que tu cumpleaños para organizar una reunión.

-Bah! –gruño enojado. Esta fiestesita le estaba costando el rastro de sombrero de paja, y no había nada que lo enojara más que perderle la pista a monkey d Luffy.

Tashigi pasaba por la habitación del Capitán, como la puerta estaba abierta Smoker vio a la muchacha y la llamo con voz fuerte para que le oyera. La joven entro en el cuarto a prisa

-que sucede Capitán Smoker? –interrogo la chica.

-donde has estado? Por que rayos no estas lista?

-lo siento mucho... pero y usted? Es que no piensa vestirse?

- ni lo intentes -intervino Hina- es imposible hacer entender a este hombre!

Tashigi sonrió y tomo la camisa planchada sobre la cama

-se que no le gusta mucho eso de usar traje, pero no tiene que ser un suplicio –dijo con voz pasiva mientras hacia que Smoker se pusiera la camisa. Hina la miraba entre celosa y sorprendida, la joven fue abrochando los botones uno a uno hasta el pecho del capitán, dejando la camisa a medio abrochar, luego tomo el saco y también le ayudo a ponérselo.

-Listo. Ya ve? Si lo lleva así no necesita la corbata y si se ve muy bien.-ella sonrió mientras le acomodaba el cuello de la camisa. Smoker se miro en el espejo, en efecto Tashigi tenia razón, lucia formal, atractivo pero sin exagerar. Hina salio molesta del cuarto, pero ninguno se percato de eso. Smoker la miraba mientras ella acomodaba las bolsas de su saco abierto y ponía un pañuelo gris en una de estas, sin darse cuenta que el la observaba. Había silencio pero no era algo incomodo, el disfrutaba tenerla cerca y ella sentía nervios de solo pensar que eso en verdad estaba pasando. Cuando estuvo listo el Tashigi le miro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-se ve muy apuesto...-susurro tímidamente- Hina-sama estará muy contenta de tenerlo como pareja.

-sobre eso... –Smoker se dio la vuelta para coger un puro sobre la mesa- yo no lo decidí sabes. Me hubiera gustado tener otra acompañante... maldición como lo voy a encender sin cerillos?.

-ella organizo todo, imagino que es importante para ella el que usted sea su pareja...aquí tengo lo que busca. –Tashigi le tendió la mano con una cajita de cerillos para que encendiese el puro.

-gracias Tashigi.

-no hay de que capitán. Ahora si me disculpa debo arreglarme yo.

La joven sargento salio a prisa del cuarto, tratando de contener un poco el sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero tener tan cerca a la persona que amaba no era sencillo para ella. Cuando salio de Logue Town persiguiendo a Roronoa Zoro sus sentimientos no estaban muy claros, pero el viaje hasta ahora le había servido para darse cuenta que Smoker era mas que una inspiración, un modelo a seguir, era el hombre que amaba. Ella lo conocía a la perfección, sus gestos, sus manías, su forma de ser, y eso la fue envolviendo poco a poco, hasta el punto en que ya no podía dejar de pensar en el. Aunque en el fondo ella supiera que eso era algo imposible. El hecho era... ¿que buscaría un hombre como el con una mujer como ella? Sobre todo teniendo a su lado a una mujer como Hina, bella, inteligente, fuerte, una dama. En cambio ella se veía a si misma como un ser inferior a Hina, no era bonita, ni muy fuerte, incluso era torpe y bastante... en fin, resumiendo, la chica era un desastre, ¿que podría ver alguien como él en ella?.

Camino hacia su cuarto iba pensando en eso y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas al cerrar la puerta tras de si. Apoyo su espalda sobre la puerta cerrada y suspiro hondo.

-no importa...-se dijo bajito con una triste sonrisa. Al fin que ya se había hecho la idea de que eso era solo un sueño suyo. Pero estaba feliz al menos con que el también lo fuera.

Entro al baño y se dio una ducha rápida luego tomó el vestido colgado en la hombrera y se lo puso a prisa.

El reloj avanzaba rápido y pronto la hora llegó. Los invitados habían comenzado a llegar, Hina y Smoker los recibían en la entrada del barco, el cumpleañero estaba ahí mas por obligación que por otra cosa, y para variar el no era de los que ponía buena cara todo el tiempo. Hina le daba un codazo de cuando en cuando para que pusiera una "carita feliz", pero sin mucho resultado.

-ya me canse de esto Hina, vayamos adentro.

-lo que tu quieras, pero por dios, quita esa cara!

Entraron. Hina se paseaba colgada del brazo del Capitán, saludando a cuanta gente veía, pero el buscaba con la mirada a cierta joven sargento que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de dedicarle una sonrisa y un "feliz cumpleaños capitán". Eso era todo lo que el quería, ¿era mucho pedir?

Hina se dio cuenta de la indiferencia del hombre hacia ella, estuvo a punto de preguntar que pasaba cuando uno de los invitados, el comandante Jonathan de la fortaleza Navarone, se acercó a saludar al capitán junto con Jessica, su esposa.

-ah Smoker-san, muchas felicidades, y también por lo de su próximo ascenso, por cierto donde está esa joven sargento? Me gustaría felicitarla a ella también.

-igualmente quisiera saberlo comandante. Gracias por venir...

Smoker seguía mirando por todos lados pero no había rastro de ella

-"donde estas...Tashigi?"-pensaba algo deprimido.

Ella corría por la calle principal de nuevo, rumbo hacia esa tienda en la que dejo encargado su obsequio, iba descalza porque se había quitado los tacones para no caerse, con su torpeza habitual se hubiera llevado más de dos azotones. Cuando llegó el señor de la tienda la miró algo sorprendido, pero sonrió

-ya...ya lo tiene listo? –preguntó jadeando la joven tratando de recuperar el aire.

-debe ser para alguien muy especial, para que hayas corrido de esa manera, pequeña... –el anciano le entregó una pequeña caja forrada con papel dorado y un moño rojo en el centro- aquí tienes.

-pero y esto... ¿se tomó la molestia de envolverlo por mi?

-je je, te fuiste muy apresurada, imaginé que no tendrías ni tiempo de hacerlo tu, mi niña. Y como seguramente es para la persona que amas, creí que sería mejor tenerlo listo.

-gracias, muchas gracias señor...-Tashigi le sonrió con evidente felicidad y salió corriendo de nuevo rumbo hacia el barco. Cuando llegó se dirigió de inmediato hacia el salón principal, donde estaba la reunión. Antes de entrar se puso los zapatos y se acomodó el cabello, esa carrera la había despeinado toda.

-a quien engaño –dijo mirándose a un espejo empotrado en la pared- yo no soy una mujer que pueda vestirse así, ni siquiera se caminar con tacones, al menos trataré de no verme tan mal.

La muchacha suspiró y entró al salón, ahí vio a muchas personas reunidas entorno a las mesas y sillas, se podía oír una música suave ambientando todo el lugar, muchos de los Marines ahí iban en compañía de sus esposas o novias y todas ellas se veían fabulosas, Tashigi se sentía fuera de lugar en ese sitio...

Lo que no sabía, era que precisamente ella, era el centro de atención ahora, pues aunque lo dudara, ella era en verdad muy hermosa...

Hina y Smoker se habían sentado a la mesa con el comandante Jonathan, que platicaba muy animado de lo bien que le iba a la fortaleza Navarone después del escape de los sombreros de paja

-oh vaya! –exclamó el comandante- pero quien puede ser esa preciosa señorita que acaba de entrar?

-quien? –Smoker se giró hacia la puerta y la vio... una linda joven de cabellos cortos y oscuros, usaba un vestido negro corte sencillo y tirantes delgados, zapatillas oscuras y gafas, hoy para variar llevaba unas delgadas y elegantes, y un pequeño broche en el cabello. Apenas si tenía maquillaje, su rostro era tan bello que ni siquiera le hacía falta, solo usaba lápiz labial y algo de colorete en las mejillas... el capitán quedó anonado con solo mirarla, ¿pero podría ser ella? No le quedaba duda, pero, de verdad sería ella? Siempre supo que tras esas gafas rojas se escondía una cara bonita, pero no imaginaba que fuese tan bella, observó como la chica caminaba con timidez y se sonrojaba un poco cuando le miraban los hombres, incluso hasta sintió un poco de celos, no cabía la menor duda, ese sueño de mujer era ella...

-Le conoce usted Capitán? –preguntó el comandante Jonathan

-Tashigi...su nombre es...Tashigi.

-Smoker se levantó para ir hacia ella y Hina molesta le detuvo del brazo

-a donde vas Smoker-kun? Vas a dejar plantado aquí al comandante?

-estoy seguro que no le molestará... ¿verdad comandante?

-adelante vaya...

Hina igual se levantó. No iba a dejar que esos dos se vieran, ella sabía lo que Smoker sentía por esa chica, y siempre había sentido celos de eso, pero esta noche el iba a ser solo para ella. Llegó a los altavoces y paró la música un momento

-damas y caballeros, ya que estamos todos presentes démosle un aplauso al festejado! Ven aquí por favor Smoker-kun...-las luces se centraron en él y el capitán gruñó molesto. De mala gana se dirigió hacia Hina mientras todos aplaudían

-bueno es hora de mi regalo...-Hina sacó una caja forrada de blanco y se la entregó delante de todos, el le miró sorprendido.

-no lo vas a abrir?

-ah...si, supongo.-el abrió la caja y sacó de ella una capa parecida a las de los comandantes, con las hombreras y los kanjis atrás

-feliz cumpleaños Smoker-kun!-Hina lo sorprendió con un beso en los labios frente a todos los presentes y el estaba tan confundido que no reaccionó.

Tashigi lo miraba todo desde la mesa de los regalos...y con el corazón hecho pedazos.

-felicidades...mi capitán...-susurró bajito mientras dejaba asentado su obsequio sobre la mesa con los demás, y salía sin ser vista por la puerta del salón tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. Cuando Smoker salió de su confusión se giró hacia el lugar donde ella estaba parada pero ya no estaba ahí. Apresurado dejó a Hina parada donde estaba y se dirigió hacia la mesa de regalos, ahí estaba hacía solo unos minutos pero ahora se había esfumado, se llevó las manos a las sienes y las enterró en su cabellera con angustia... ¿lo habría visto? ¿Habría visto a Hina besarle?...

-Tashigi...-buscó con la mirada al primero de sus subordinados que apareciera y de inmediato le llamó

-oye tu, has visto a Tashigi? Estaba aquí hace un momento...

-N-no señor...-respondió confuso el pobre marine

No dijo nada mas y se puso a buscarla por toda la sala, preguntó a invitado tras invitado pero todos le decían lo mismo, nadie la vio salir, alguno que otro decía haber visto a una bella mujer parada junto a la mesa de regalos pero nadie dijo haberla visto salir. La fiesta estaba por terminar y el no daba con su paradero, incluso dejó el salón y salió a buscarla por la cubierta, la proa, el cuarto de maquinas, incluso su habitación, pero no había rastros de ella. Hina le llamó para despedir a los invitados que ya se retiraban y el no tuvo opción mas que ir... pero solo podía pensar en donde pudo haberse metido ella, que hizo, o a donde fue, solo quería encontrarla, ¿porque se fue así?, sin siquiera felicitarle por lo menos...¿tanto le pesaba estar con el ese día? ¿Tenía algo mejor que hacer? Pronto cuando todos los invitados se fueron el y Hina quedaron a solas, ella se acercó y lo abrazó por el cuello...

-que te parece si festejamos tu y yo solos a parte...?-le dijo al oído coqueta. El solo la apartó despacio y siguió de largo hacia la mesa de regalos, bajando la mirada encontró un pequeño paquete envuelto y con un moño en rojo vivo, como si su corazón se lo gritara cogió el paquete y lo abrió despacio, con cuidado sacó un hermoso encendedor de plata con el grabado de una espada que lo cruzaba de lado a lado en forma diagonal, y en la parte de atrás traía un grabado con su nombre en letras estilo gótico, el mostró una pequeña sonrisa y salió a la cubierta con el encendedor en la mano, la luna llena y hermosa era la reina de la noche y las estrellas se regaban en la inmensidad del cielo oscuro acompañando al solitario capitán, que al dirigir su vista a la playa vio a una bella mujer vestida de negro que paseaba descalza a sus orillas, apresurado bajó del barco y corrió hacia la playa para alcanzar a esa joven.

Tashigi caminaba con los zapatos en la mano, dejando que las olas lamieran dulcemente sus pies, mientras con la otra se limpiaba el rostro tratando de que las lágrimas ya no salieran, pues en vano llevaba más de una hora tratando de dejar de llorar. De pronto unos fuertes brazos la rodearon desde atrás por la cintura y ella se detuvo en seco dejando caer sus zapatillas a la arena

-Tashigi...-susurró Smoker aferrado a su cintura

-Ca...capitán?-ella sintió que la soltaban y se giró para verle de frente. Smoker secó una lágrima del rostro de ella con una caricia, Ella le miraba incrédula...luego vio el encendedor en su otra mano

-el regalo... como supiste que era mío...

-era imposible que fuera de alguien mas...¿por que te fuiste?

-estaba de más en esa fiesta, yo solo... solo fui a dejarte tu obsequio...-ella trató de irse pero el la retuvo entre sus brazos de nuevo acercando su pequeño cuerpo más hacia el suyo

-no es cierto...dímelo ya Tashigi...si no lo escucho esta noche me voy a volver loco...

-de-decirte que?-tartamudeó la joven con las mejillas rojas mientras el la miraba fijamente

-dímelo...dime que me amas...tanto como yo te amo.

Ella no pudo evitar una dulce sonrisa llena de sentimientos encontrados, emoción, felicidad, amor.

-si, si, te amo Smoker...tanto como tu me amas a mi.

El levantó su barbilla y la besó tierna y delicadamente, eso era lo que había anhelado toda la noche, aunque faltaba algo más. Tashigi se separó de el un momento y le sonrió

-feliz cumpleaños...mi amor...

Así bajo la luna llena unieron sus labios en otro beso dulce pero lleno de amor, el pasó una mano de la cintura al rostro de ella con una caricia y ella enterró sus dedos largos en la clara cabellera de su capitán,

Así seguirán toda la noche, ella se entregó a su amado con todo el corazón y solo la luna y las estrellas en el cielo de la gran línea compartían su secreto, el de un amor que fue jurado a las orillas de la playa en una noche de verano.

**FIN**

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado. A mi me encantó. (Mucha miel verdad? Jeje) es una de mis parejas favoritas porfa dejen reviews, ah y pido ayuda a toda la comunidad de fans de Smoker y Tashigi, suban sus fanfics porque es un crimen que no haya ninguno en nuestro idioma de esta pareja tan linda. Bueno eso es todo ojala cuente con su aprobación y si no acepto tomatazos también, sayonara!!!


End file.
